


飞翔的伊谢尔伦人

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M, 杨舰队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *有一、、先杨但本质是伊谢尔伦仙山合家欢*银英故事线几千年之后的世界 同盟帝国都不存在 宇宙政权改朝换代好几波以后的故事





	飞翔的伊谢尔伦人

▽  
这是754号在和自己的同伴失去联系的第126天。他的飞行器在11天已经完全停止运作，仅剩的食物也在3天前吃完。在茫茫宇宙中漫无目的地长时间游荡让他的精神已经崩溃，而他甚至不能痛快地给自己的脑袋来上一枪。

恍惚中他看到一艘“大船”渐渐占据自己的视野，那大船很老派，即使如此这个庞然大物向他开过来了，没有丝毫避闪的意思，“在这里结束也不错，一瞬间应该也不会感到痛苦。”这样想着，754号闭上眼睛，静静地等待着面前的巨舰将自己碾成齑粉。无边的黑暗吞噬了他。

▽  
754号再次睁开眼睛的时候发现自己正处于舰体的内部。之所以很快地察觉到这一点是因为他的左臂嵌入舰体外墙内侧，他的视线经过这道半透明的墙体，看到属于他的小型巡航机。

卡BUG了？754号突然冒出这样无厘头的想法，他又不是游戏数据，而是活生生的人类啊。

我是死了还是活着？死了的话为什么会出现在这里？不，就算活着在这里出现也很奇怪吧。

无数疑问在754号的脑袋里蹦跶，他决定先把自己的手臂从墙体里弄出来。令他意外的是，本应坚固的墙体此刻像果冻一般q弹软滑，自己轻易就讲将手肘从墙体内抽出。

他轻触墙壁试图再次进入，未遂，于是他大力地向墙上撞去。  
“啊，好痛！”  
754号确认了墙体恢复硬度。

已经没有退路，754打算探索舰体内部。他所在的大概率是舰体底部的器械区，管道和机械林立，也没有任何人看守，754在仪表盘前尝试读数，可奇怪的是所有仪设备看起来并没有在运作。他很快就放弃了这一层的探索，顺着钢梯像上一层走去。

舰体上层空间。  
已经在舰体内部徘徊了很久，可他自始至终也没见过一个人影。  
754在主干道的传送带上站着，心想到底什么人还在用这么过时的设备。  
“过时。”  
754反复咀嚼着这个单词。  
没错，这艘舰虽然气派，可不论从外部整体还是内部陈设来看，都不像是这个时代的产物，而是被精心维护的古建筑。

▽  
思量间传送带已经将他运输到更深处，754依稀听见一些嘈杂的喧闹声。他循着声音找去，显然是从某扇门后传来的。

754深呼吸，将门开了一小条缝隙。

“致我们永恒的自由。”

门不受控制地大开，754完全暴露，有股强力从他的身后不断推送着他往房间内部走。可人们的视线都被舞台上发言的男人所吸引，似乎没人注意到754已经混入。

可那个男人一定看到了他。

刚发表完简短祝酒词的男人从舞台走下来，754很怕他冲着自己来，今天的怪事太多，他还没想好如何应对对方可能的盘问。事实证明他想多了，褐发的男人一下台就不得不应付围上来的女孩子们。

宴会正式开始，会场里的人们三三两两地交流着，依旧没人注意到他，即使如此754还是打算开溜，周围的人们穿着旧时代的衣物，看上去可能是某种制服。他像个误入cosplay现场的圈外人，他在这里反而扎眼。

转身后一名黑发男人挡住了他的去路。他看上去温和无害，男人将手中的其中一杯酒递给754，“欢迎你。”

754局促不安，不知道这杯酒该不该喝。黑发男人似乎意识到一些不妥，“抱歉，难道您不喝酒吗？或许来些红茶如何？这里只有这两样饮品，”他眨眨眼睛，“算是我的一种执念。”

“这里？”754揣摩着男人话里的意味，“请问，这里是哪里呢？您又是谁？我怎么在这里？……”754的问题太多。

“这里是哪里？”男人笑着，“通常人们将这艘舰艇称作尤利西斯。”

754对银河时代的历史略有了解，将之前所见的一切和眼前的男人联系起来，他突然意识到自己见了鬼。

在地球时代，有个关于“飞翔的荷兰人”的传说，故事的主角是一艘因诅咒而无法回到故乡只能在海上流浪的幽灵船。

在人类在太空更深处探索的今天，又流传着新的传说，宇宙版的“飞翔的荷兰人”，在过去的很多很多年里，有无数文献记载过这种现象。

一些人号称在特定星域见过这样一艘名为“尤利西斯”的旗舰：它曾属于自由行星同盟政权的某个元帅，这个政权本身在漫长的人类发展史里仅仅是昙花一现，但这名元帅倒是名垂青史。他的船载满在战争中死去的亡魂，他们怨念太深，罪孽太重，即使死了也灵魂也不得安宁，只能在宇宙深处彷徨，迷失者的灵魂是他们的养料。

现在他们找上了754。  
“什么？！”754掐着自己的小臂确认自己并不是因为长时间的孤独而产生幻觉。他过于惊讶，声音都高了好几个度，全场的目光顿时集中到他身上。

黑发男人向大家挥手示意，表示754并没有对他造成威胁，其余人又继续着自己的事。突然754意识到这是绝好的素材，即使有着被吃掉灵魂的风险，身为一名作者的取材本能依旧驱使着他：“我听说过您的故事，杨元帅，我可以和您聊聊吗？”

▽  
杨请754移步到幕帘后的隐蔽房间。黑发男人走在前方，754紧跟在他身后。可杨开门的下一秒就被一只强有力的手拉进房间里，754被拒之门外。“嘿，别这样，还有其他人。”754听到元帅这样说。

门被重新打开，刚才在台上发言的男人将一只手臂随意搭在杨的肩膀上，他这样看起来有些轻浮，可元帅好像并不在意。

“嗨！小朋友，又见面了。”高大的褐发男子跟他打招呼，不知为何语气却不那么友好。

“你不去撑场面没问题吗，华尔特？”元帅问道。因此754知道了另一名男子的名字。被称作华尔特的男子拨弄着元帅额前的碎发，尝试将对方的眼睛完全露出来，“我交给费雪了。你应当剪剪刘海，我可不想仅仅在床上才能看清你黑曜石般的眼睛。”

“请你为他的年纪考虑考虑啊。”元帅无奈地笑。华尔特却不以为然地摊着手：“就当是预防阿兹海默，人不常常使自己忙碌起来脑子会迟钝的……”旋即在对方的唇上轻吻，又补充道，“你例外。”

“嗨，华尔特先生，很高兴认识你。请问您是杨……”754尝试着和他打招呼。

“啊，原来你还没走啊，754……”男人凑近看754外套上的铭牌，“叫我先寇布就好。”

“好的先寇布先生，请问您是杨元帅的……”  
先寇布看向杨，不可置信：“现在的年轻人读不懂空气的吗？”  
但下一秒杨就把他搭在自己肩上的手肘放下来，“华尔特，你该走了，我要和他聊一聊。”说着将先寇布送出了门，不理会先寇布正大喊：“男友，是男友！”元帅彻底反锁了门，转头笑道：“现在你想聊些什么呢？”

▽  
看来元帅并不像传说中充满怨气，至少他还拥有爱情。754小心问道：“或许我可以知道您为什么会找上我吗？为了吃我的灵魂？”

杨对于这个问题显得有些意外：“哦，我只是看你在宴会上有些拘谨，新朋友通常都会有些拘谨……”

“不是的，我的意思是，您为什么要撞上我的飞行器，让我进来您的舰艇呢？我以为您在召唤我。”

元帅不好意思地挠了挠头：“抱歉，我并没有能察觉你的飞行器，也许你到这里只是个意外，事实上，这条船以收容在战斗中牺牲的同盟战士为目标。不过我们已经很久没有遇到在宇宙逝去的同盟士兵了。还有，我们也不以灵魂为食。”

传说和事实相去甚远，754心想，他们没有像传说那样吞噬无辜旅人的灵魂，有个问题754不知该不该问，最后还是讲出了口：“您知道自己已经去世了吗？大概两千多年了？”

元帅微笑着，“当然，我能清楚地认识到自己已经死去了，正因为已经死去才能以精神力维持着尤利西斯在过去的战场上航行，只是死去后对时间的概念也很模糊，原来已经两千多年了。”杨怅然。

754又想起舰底并不运转的仪表，现在他知道那些确实只是摆设。“有些见过尤利西斯的人称它为‘幽灵船’。”谈话间754已经完全站在元帅一边，开始为杨打抱不平。

“名副其实，不是吗？尤利西斯就是幽灵船，由我这个亡魂创造，载满了在战场上逝去的亡魂……”

“您难道不想回到故土吗？我记得您出生在海尼森……或者伊谢尔伦？那里现在发展的很不错。”

“这里不也是我的家吗？”元帅反问，“诚然我可以回到陆地上，海尼森、伊谢尔伦、或者其他什么地方，可那些战士呢？他们当初被政客当做笼络人心的棋子，也许其中一些人在我的指挥下平白无故的枉死，他们早已忘记了自己从何处来，也不想去回忆，尤利西斯就是他们永恒的家。我怎么能再次背离他们呢？”

754陷入沉默。尤利西斯和它的指挥官命运一体，如果元帅停止流浪，尤利西斯也将不复存在。

“你想吃点儿什么吗？”元帅转换了一个更轻松的话题，754这才意识到自己早已饥肠辘辘，元帅从宴会上拿了一些食物给他，754终于饱餐一顿，也许消化使他的大脑血氧不足，754吃完后不久就沉沉睡去。

▽  
多年后754谈起他被困在飞行器里的128天，人们都说那是人类在极端条件下生存的奇迹。他在回忆录中这样写道：“一位伟大的军事家（尽管他本人可能并不喜欢这个定义）帮助了我，他在死后仍矢志不渝地为他的士兵创造一个没有硝烟的永无岛与理想乡……”


End file.
